


Echo

by pjbg



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjbg/pseuds/pjbg
Summary: 灵感来自塞尔努达诗《致未来的诗人》





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自塞尔努达诗《致未来的诗人》

01

旅人在深山中救了一个被诱拐的小女孩。入夜时，女孩央求旅人给自己讲故事。

篝火旁的旅人想了很久，回答说他很久没听过故事了，没法讲。

讲冒险经历也可以，一定比故事有趣多了。女孩并不罢休。在她眼中，青年就像是传说里屠龙的勇者。

我的经历很无聊的。旅人的声音听起来有些为难，他不是个善于拒绝的人。

那就讲别人的冒险吧。对了，大哥哥是忍者，可不可以告诉我终结谷之战的事？乡里的大家对这个最感兴趣，可谁也不清楚具体是怎么回事。

终结谷？旅人很平静。你为什么有兴趣？

那不是传奇的大战吗？我想知道为什么赢的人会赢，输的人会输。

重要吗？

不重要吗？女孩疑惑地反问。

旅人摇摇头，在我看来，不太重要。不过，既然现在我们都没事可做，那就讲吧。

02

森林里的昏暗暮色完全被银白的月光取代，不远处传来溪涧平稳的流动声。

「终于，剩下的只有一件事，只要佐助和鸣人联手解开那个术，大家就能得救。就在这时，佐助提出了他的条件。」

旅人停下来，拿起水袋，开始喝水。

女孩目不转睛地看着他的动作，抱住膝盖的手无意识地蜷了起来。旅人用余光将这幅景象收入眼底，知道小孩已经完全被故事吸引住了。

他指了指给女孩的水袋，不渴吗？

对方摇头，继续盯着他。

旅人不禁笑了。战斗本身还没讲到呢，刚才的只是大概的背景，就这么有趣吗？

女孩郑重地点头。

他便敛起笑容，小声自言自语。是啊，最重要的部分，已经过去了。

什么？女孩问。

没什么，继续吧。他拿起几根树枝，扔进篝火中。

「终结谷里有开阔地带，有河流，有茂盛的植被，当然，还有最著名的两座雕像。」

说到这里，他突然停下了，出神地看着前方。女孩伸出手在他面前晃，大哥哥，你怎么了？

啊，我没事，他恢复过来，自嘲地笑了笑，只是突然想起，其实我是有一个神话可以讲给你听的。

那就讲啊，女孩说。

我以为你比较想听这个故事？

女孩笑了，我姐姐说，跑题不要紧的，有时候会比正题更有趣。

旅人也笑了，她的国文老师一定很不好当。过了一会儿，他开口讲述，用着和此前完全不同的语气。

「这个神话是我哥哥告诉我的。那天，我们到谷地里打猎，不，其实是我单方面缠着他，要一起去。后来我累了，他便和我一起坐在水潭边休息。然后，他讲了一个关于森林女神的神话。」

03

“......于是，森林女神Echo被善妒的宙斯之妻赫拉所诅咒，只能重复别人对她所说的最后几个字。有一天，她爱上了常到森林里来的美少年纳西索斯。”

鼬娓娓道来。

“啊，可是Echo她没办法......”佐助忧虑地说。

“没错，因为诅咒的缘故，除非被对方爱上，否则她永远无法告白自己的感情。”

“纳西索斯爱上她了吗？”

鼬摇摇头。“Echo鼓起勇气找到他，他们交谈了几句，可因为诅咒的存在，纳西索斯误会了Echo，离她而去。”

“然后呢？”

“没有了，这份爱没有得到任何结果。”

有云彩飞速掠过水潭，投下了大片阴影。鼬的视线追随着影子，一直投向远方。“是个残酷的故事呢。后来，Echo的名字就被人们用来指回声。”

“这样啊。”佐助一脸失落。过了一会儿，他急切地抬起头：“赫拉最后怎么样了？”

鼬微微一愣。“你希望看到她被惩罚？”

“不应该吗？她是元凶吧？”佐助拽住他的袖子。

鼬侧过头，避开了佐助的眼睛。

“是啊，她做了错事。但是，赫拉没有被惩罚，因为她掌握着很大的权力。”

“权力？”

“嗯。”鼬依旧看着水面，潭底反射的日光照耀着他，时而明亮，时而晦暗。“权力，就是指一个人可以对别人做他想做的事，不用担心后果。”

“噢。”佐助似懂非懂的点头。

鼬沉默了一会儿，把佐助从自己怀中拉开，和他面对面，然后扶住佐助的双肩，低下头认真地看着对方的眼睛。

“佐助，如果有一天你得到了很大的权力，哥哥希望你记住，你曾经同情Echo，讨厌赫拉。”

很多年后，四战尾声，佐助在终结谷看见那巨大的雕像，忽然想起了鼬那天说这番话时的神情。

鼬很悲伤。

他的眼睛原本是倒映着幽夜满月的海，那一刻却已干涸。

佐助想，当时我该拥抱他，吻他的眼睛，或者干脆嚎啕大哭。可是我那时什么也不懂，只愣愣地点头答应。然后他便笑了，笑得很温柔，温柔到那天晚上我回想着那个笑容入睡，做了个好梦。

——不。佐助又想，哥哥自然是知道我不懂，才会暴露自己脆弱的一瞬。从来都是如此，他的迷宫，除非邀请，无人可以进入。

佐助露出惨淡的笑容。其实，倘若我当时就看懂了他的神情，我只会万分心碎，什么也做不成。

就像现在这样。

04

「Echo怀着无法说出口的爱，孤独地度过了一生，再也没有见到纳西索斯。这就是回声的故事。」

旅人的声音慢慢变小，被篝火的燃烧声盖过。

真可怜。女孩低着头。

他保持着沉默。

突然有乌鸦叫声响起，一声一声在黢黑的树木间回荡。女孩缩起肩膀，下意识地挪往旅人身旁。他拍了拍女孩的肩，站起来向空中伸出手，很快，一只乌鸦不知从何处飞来，停在了他的肩上。

别怕，这是我的通灵兽。

这、这样啊。

旅人小声地对乌鸦说了什么，乌鸦立刻飞离了。

他坐回篝火旁，女孩突然兴奋地指了指天空。

大哥哥，你看，北极星！

他顺着那个方向看去，点点光芒缀满夜空，一整个浩瀚的世界在太阳落下后显现。如此旖旎的夜，总是让他想起那个人。

明天我们这样走，不久就可以到家了。女孩指向两人的身后。

有人教过你用星星辨认方向？

女孩骄傲地点头，是我姐姐。

旅人笑了笑，嗯，你们很快就会重逢了。

他一边说，一边再次看向天空中那一轮明月。

都会重逢的，或早或晚。

他再开口时声音变得低沉。

那么，我们继续原来的故事。

「佐助把视线从雕像上移开。他扫视了一下四周，知道终结谷里，他是孤独一人。被认为是传奇的大战开始了。」

05

他随便胡诌了一个理由和众人心中选定的下任火影战斗。

听起来很荒谬？越荒谬越好。他想。

此时此地，就算我真的舌灿莲花，说出一个前后五百年都无人可以驳倒的理由，那又如何？

所有人都只会跟随最强者。他们不要自由，不要真理，只要在神面前跪倒。

而我的战斗，就像是试图反抗神的蚂蚁。大概很可笑吧，配得上如此可笑行为的，当然得是极其荒谬的理由。

佐助一招一式应付着曾经的朋友，心里想的是和战斗毫无关系的事。

“我不喜欢神。”

爆炸的烟尘中心突然传来清晰的话语。众人迷茫地听着那独白，声音里仿佛冻着一万年的寒冷。

“哥哥，我没忘记。我曾经同情Echo，我仍然同情Echo。”

不，我——就是Echo，和你一样，哥哥。 

因为，我们本就拥有同一个灵魂。

他发泄一样战斗着，浑身是伤，脚下的流水不断变红。

“你用一生所说的，过去没人会听，现在没人能听。他们眼盲耳聋，将你的血当作浇花的水。”

你的善良，你的痛苦，你饱受折磨的良心。

还有，你的爱。

“我听到了，我将回应。”

一套连招结束，两个飞速移动的人影暂时停下，终结谷里一片死寂，空气仿佛凝固，究极的对决即将抵达终点。 

不要紧，佐助想，这些人都不明白也不要紧。

回声将奔向山林，奔向溪流，奔向天空和大海。比我的存在更长久，永不消逝。

永不消逝。

他捂住鼬的那只眼，嘴角微微弯起。

哥哥，你一定没想过，被Echo所爱是多么幸福的一件事。因为你看，对她的每一句告白，都绝对会得到回应。就算来得太晚。

——“我永远爱你。”

06

后来呢？

女孩问。后来怎么样了？

没什么怎么样，他们分出了胜负，这就是结局。旅人答。

佐助先生说的那些话是什么意思？女孩神情疑惑。

没人知道。

女孩又问，输掉终结谷之战后，佐助先生去做什么了？

四处流浪。

在森林里，在大海边？

旅人笑了。对，在森林里，在大海边。

他将仅剩的一只手覆盖在自己的眼睛上，动作轻柔，近乎爱抚。

在广阔的天空下。


End file.
